


Accommodations (Or, Why Yashiro Should Have Gotten A Hotel)

by stillskies



Category: Hikaru no Go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yashiro just wanted to get through the Meijin preliminaries, not deal with Shindou and his relationship problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accommodations (Or, Why Yashiro Should Have Gotten A Hotel)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aoigensou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/gifts).



Listening to Shindou constantly complain about his up and down relationship with Touya Akira really should have been a deterrent to rooming with him. Shindou had assured him that they were in an _up_ period, that everything was great, so Kiyoharu had agreed. He'd told the Ki'in that there was no need to arrange for accommodations, that he would be staying with a friend – and he really, _really_ used the term loosely when it came to Shindou for various reasons – and that, really, everything would be great.

And then Shindou met him at the station wearing a dark glower and terrifyingly wrinkled shorts, uttering only the shortest words he could manage. He didn't need to say that he and Touya were suddenly in a _down_ period, and Kiyoharu was able to discern between "ramen" and "no games" that they had, in fact, broken up for the third time.

Now, Kiyoharu fancied himself a good friend and had offered Shindou a sympathetic ear the last two times that he and Touya had worked themselves up to a point where it was either part or explode, but there was only so much that a person could take. It was clear, at least to Kiyoharu, that the two of them really probably just liked the sex because he had never seen them have a conversation that didn't devolve into arguing. Which, he had to admit, was probably a form of foreplay to them, but he had made it a point to ask Shindou last time what they even had in common.

"We both play go," Shindou had patiently told him, sighing into the phone as though the entire world had abruptly and unfairly ended. "And we're going to find the hand of god."

And that, as far as Kiyoharu knew, was _it_. The only things they had in common were go-related. Touya read literature; Shindou read _Jump Weekly_. Touya studied foreign languages; Shindou tooled around playing video games and lounged around in his boxers on non-match days. Outside of go, there was nothing – except, apparently, really good sex – keeping them together.

Now, he was in Tokyo for the final rounds of the Meijin preliminaries, rooming with a moping Shindou who was probably going to go on and on about whatever it was that had broken him and Touya up. Again.

"I should have gotten a hotel," he muttered, tossing his duffle bag off to the side; Shindou had a tiny one-bedroom flat, which, Kiyoharu assumed, suited him just fine when he didn't have guests who were staying over. Shindou's couch was uncomfortable, as well, which would only serve to add to his misery. _Good,_ he thought darkly. At least this would give him a reason to be irritable; no one who had ever sat on Shindou's couch thought it was comfortable, except for Shindou.

He had barely gotten some house slippers on when Shindou appeared, shoving a bottle of beer into his hands and motioning towards the couch. He took it with a sigh and followed behind him, falling into the sharp and pointed embrace of the sofa from hell. "So," Kiyoharu said, popping the cap off of his drink, "what the hell did you do this time?"

Shindou, who had been silently communing with his beer for a moment, shook his head. "I ended it this time."

_Well, that's different_ Kiyoharu thought, taking a sip of his drink before making a face. It figured that Shindou, who couldn't even pick a decent couch, would drink bad beer. "What did _he_ do this time?"

"Nothing." Shindou looked at him and shrugged. "He did absolutely nothing. We were just sitting there, recreating Ogata-sensei's game, and then." He shrugged again. "It just came out."

Kiyoharu frowned. "What did Touya say?"

"He just… agreed. Said I was right." Shindou shook his head. "Touya said I was _right_ , and then we finished the game."

Kiyoharu took a thoughtful sip of his beer before concluding that at least they kept things interesting. He'd been expecting to hear about some ridiculous fight over sushi or candy or some video game, but it appeared as though they actually broke up like normal people. "So, this is it, then?"

Shindou nodded and finished off his beer before heading back towards the kitchen. When he returned, he had a few bottles and some cans with him. Depositing the bounty on the table, Shindou flopped back down and pillowed his head on Kiyoharu's shoulder. "Drink," Shindou insisted, motioning towards Kiyoharu's mostly full bottle.

"What are you guys going to do now?" It was a question that would have to be asked. If they were legitimately over, then they'd still have to see each other at matches and tournaments and promotions. After all, they had been marketed as a set, practically. Kiyoharu couldn't watch or read an interview with one of them without the other one being at least _mentioned_. 

"Dunno," Shindou confessed, grabbing for a can and pulling the tab. He took a long drink and settled back against Kiyoharu. "Play go?"

"You could do that," Kiyoharu replied agreeably. "But don't you do that _anyway_?"

Shindou shrugged, finished his beer, and grabbed for another one. For the next hour, it continued this way, with Kiyoharu attempting to make conversation and Shindou finishing one can or bottle after another, and blearily trying to convince Kiyoharu to do the same.

He'd thought he was doing pretty good at fending off Shindou's beer-filled hands, but when he looked at his feet and saw three bottles and a can - _where the hell did they even come from?_ he thought, blinking – he realized that maybe he wasn't as good as he'd thought. For his part, Shindou's count was far higher.

Shindou, unfortunately, was also drunk. 

The last time he'd seen Shindou completely gone, Shindou had climbed into Kiyoharu's lap and given him a kiss that Kiyoharu was privately ashamed to admit had become his favorite memory to jerk off to. It was the alcohol, of course – at least, that's what he kept telling himself was the reason he wanted to see if he'd get a repeat performance tonight.

Shindou, whose head had suddenly migrated into Kiyoharu's lap, blinked up at him. "You have pretty eyes," Shindou said out of nowhere, reaching a hand up to stroke Kiyoharu's cheek.

As if pulled by the sheer force of Shindou being Shindou, Kiyoharu leaned forward. Shindou's touch was light, and Kiyoharu watched in fascination as Shindou's eyes fluttered closed, his eyelashes dark against the pale skin. Without thinking, he wet his lips and touched them to Shindou's.

Shindou's mouth was wet with beer, and pressed back briefly before a tongue traced Kiyoharu's bottom lip. 

After a few minutes of slowly exploring each other's mouths, Kiyoharu reluctantly pulled back. Shindou blinked up at him, eyes trying to focus. 

_Fuck_ , Kiyoharu thought, mentally trying to shake himself out of it. "It's late," he said, nudging Shindou's shoulder with his hand. "We should get some sleep." Kiyoharu had a match early in the morning, and he knew it was going to take some time for him to actually fall asleep; his lips were still buzzing from Shindou's kiss.

He waited until Shindou was up and shuffling towards his room, a mumbled "good night" tossed over his shoulder before collapsing face first into the couch. He still needed to brush his teeth, maybe take a cold shower, but that would have to wait until Shindou was done.

For now, he shifted onto his back and sighed. Tonight's sleep was going to be uncomfortable, and it wasn't going to be because of the couch.


End file.
